This application relates generally to the field of welded tubes for use in automobiles and other vehicles. More specifically, this application relates to welded tubes and a process for manufacturing the welded tubes on a single assembly line to eliminate the need for secondary operations.
Tubes used for automotive applications (e.g., bumpers, frame members and other suitable load carrying members) typically require unique trimming to add features (e.g., holes, slots, or other vehicle specific trim features) for installing the tube and or other components to the tube during assembly of the vehicle. Formed tubes that are welded following forming are trimmed off-line (i.e., not on the line performing the roll-forming) by way of one or more secondary operations (e.g., machining, die forming, laser cutting, water cutting, plasma cutting, etc.) due to the loss of formability and weld quality when the tubes have holes and other trimming features added prior to forming and welding. These secondary operations are costly and time consuming. Therefore, a new process that can eliminate even a single off-line secondary operation can reduce the cost and time to manufacture the tubes and provide a competitive advantage to the manufacturer.